I'm There for You
by twilightroma
Summary: Mathew is upset that Kumajiro ran away, so he calls Gilbert. Prucan oneshot


Cold wind slashed against my face like knives. Snow was blowing everywhere making it impossible to see. I grunted as the little polar bear tried to get free of my hold. I don't even know how I found the damn thing in all the snow. Not to mention that when I did finally see it, I had to catch it, ending with me sitting in a snow bank, in the middle of the Canadian tundra, wrestling with a polar bear with a Canadian accent.

Not exactly the awesome day I'd hoped for when my little Mathew-Bird called me, requesting my Awesome presents.

"Gilbert, are you busy the next couple days?" Mathew's voice was soft and nervous as always. I didn't catch the worry mingled in those words.

So I was my normal awesome self! "Oh yeah, I'm totally swamped with work," I let out an awesome laugh, "But I will be the awesome boyfriend you love and keep you company!" We exchanged quick goodbyes, and I booked it out of the house, leaving West completely livid with me. I wasn't lying when I said I had work.

I awesomely bought a bouquet of Mattie's national flowers for him, but when he opened the door, I dropped them. Something was really wrong. His usually wavy blonde hair was all messy and knotted, his face was pale save for the dark circles under his eyes. My own eyes widened as worry overtook me...

"Mattie? Are you ok? Did something happen? you sounded fin on the phone... When did you sleep last? Have you eaten?" More questions kept flying out of my mouth at lightning speed, my brain not being able to keep up with it. I closed the distance between us and felt his face with my hands, tried to get some of the knots out of his hair, checked to make sure he didn't loose any weight... All my worrying earned me a soft, warm smile. Mathew pulled me into a hug and assured me that he was taking proper care of himself.

"Kumajiro ran away a few days ago." Mathew yelped as I spit out a mouthful of coffee. We were inside now, and when I got through the entrance to the kitchen, I was handed a cup of coffee. Yeah, not awesome to spit hot liquid everywhere, even if it's from shock. Now I had Matt worrying about me as he ran to get a towel. Stating that it was my mess, not his, I took it from him and knelt down to clean the floor, where most of the coffee went.

This is the reply I got from asking what happened: "He's been in a really bad mood lately. He keeps getting crankier and crankier, and I just didn't know what to do... And then about three days ago he just disappeared." Matt had an abandoned look on his face as he said it. I could feel my chest tighten up as I saw his expression.

Of course, I was way too awesome to let my little bird sit there looking sad, so I did what any loving boyfriend would, "I'll go look for him!" and I ran out into the snow.

It took me for freaking ever to find Kumajiro, and once I found him, I had to catch him. I had to use every skill I had in order to drag that polar bear back to Matt's house. The whole time I was getting scratched, and Kumajiro tried so hard to get free, throwing insults at me as we went. There are no words to describe how happy I was to see Matt waiting in his open doorway.

"Gil! You found him!" Matt's eyes lit up, which made me grin like an idiot. He ran up to me and took the struggling bear from me. Kumajiro was obviously fighting to seem mad as Matt held him tight. He wasn't doing too well.

I felt awkward, like I was watching something I shouldn't have been. I knew I was being silly, but watching the two of them...

"Why did you run away?" Matt finally asked, loosening his grip.

I could tell the bear wanted to bolt, but he decided against it for whatever reason. "Because you don't like me anymore."

"What?" Matt and I exchanged shocked glances. Now, I will admit, Matt seems to have a hard time remembering Kumajiro's name, but then Kumajiro does the same to Matt. It couldn't have been because I was around all the time was it?

"Hey, Matt was worried sick about you, that's why I brought you back here you little shit."

"Gilbert!"

"Hey, he gave me a hard time." I shrugged off the angry look I got. Matt was so cute when he got mad like that.

Kumajiro looked deep in thought for a good five minutes, a freezing five minutes. After a bit, he snuggled up to Matt, apologizing for making him worry. We then proceeded to go inside and warm up a bit. Kumajiro fell asleep on Matt's lap after eating some pancakes, and I was sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him after awhile.

His face was once again calm, his eyes shining in the fire light. All his muscles were relaxed as he stroked his polar bears soft fur. He gave me one of his biggest smiles, "Thank you Gil, this means a lot to me."

My heart skipped a beat, I tried to stay as cool as possible, but I always just crumbled to my Mattie Bird's cuteness. "Any time!"

Matt's smile turned gentle. He carefully moved Kumajiro from his lap and laid him on the other end of the couch, where he happily stretched out a bit. Matt then leaned forward and grabbed my arms, pulling me up on my knees. My heart was pounding like a drum as my shy boyfriend pressed our lips together, and wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
